1. Field
The following description relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a two-dimensional/three-dimensional (2D/3D) switchable image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the flat panel display market has become saturated, the flat panel display industry is seeking new markets. Thus, stereoscopic image display devices have attracted attention as a next-generation application for the flat panel display industry. For example, movie theaters and flat panel display-based TVs, generally use image display devices in combination with 3D eyeglasses. However, the use of eyeglasses can be irritating while at the same time not providing a high quality 3D image. Thus, image display devices that improve 3D image quality and that do not use eyeglasses are under consideration and development.
In the image display devices not using glasses, to be compatible with the existing panel and contents it is necessary that the image display device be able to switch between two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) images.